ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Box
Dark Box is a late-night adult programming block aired on Kawaii Box, and as well as a video website, which is that airs animated and live-action television shows that are solely for mature audiences. It is the similar concept of Nick@Nite/Nick After Dark (Nickelodeon) and Adult Swim (Cartoon Network). Its slogan is "When Everything Gets Dark and Risqué". History Shows Note: (%) = Fanon Anime *''Kill la Kill'' *''Lucky Star'' *''Bleach'' *''One Piece'' *''Aaron Apocalypse: The Anime (%)'' *TBA Non-anime * Happy Tree Friends (both Internet and TV versions (both the 2006 and 2018 versions (%))) * Rick and Morty * The Evil Team (%) * Cow and Chicken * I Am Weasel * Ren and Stimpy (both the original and the 2003 and 2019 revivals (%)) * Partners in Crime (%) * Rocko's Modern Life * Courage the Cowardly Dog * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * Robot Chicken * SuperMansion * South Park/''South Park: The New Adventures'' (%) * Godzilla: Life on Monster Island (%) * Right Now Kapow * Adventure Time * Regular Show * The Amazing World of Gumball * Infinity Train * Close Enough * Breadwinners * Gravedale High * Father of the Pride * Wait Till Your Father Gets Home * Kid vs. Kat * Cyanide & Happiness shorts/''The Cyanide & Happiness Show'' * Mike Tyson Mysteries * The Drinky Crow Show * Our Cartoon President * Squidbillies * The Woodland Creatures (%) * The Molly Show/''Acceleration: The Killer Clown Murderer'' (%) * Skyrim: Legend of Dovahkiin (%) * Medieval Warfare (%) * Drunky Face Paint (%) * Collin the Speedy Boy: At All Speed (%) * Howler (%) * The Synergy Rangers (%) * Sonic: Doomsday (%) * The Cryptids (%) * Eric and Claire (%) * ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2018 series) (%) * SCP (%) * Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer (%) * Samurai Jack * Primal * The Brothers Grunt * Gravity Falls/''Hempuchu Island'' (%) * The Authors (%) * The Boris and Natasha Show (%) * YouTube-A-Rama (%) * Beavis and Butt-Head * The Tales of The Paintders (%) * Daria * King of the Hill * Mike Judge Presents: Tales from the Tour Bus * Kids for Adults (%) * Big Mouth * Spicy City * Lucy, the Daughter of the Devil * Tender Touches * Hot Streets * Apollo Gauntlet * Ballmastrz: 9009 * Game Over * The Adventures of The Face Paint (%) * Mary Shelley's Frankenhole * Allen Gregory * Battle for Dream Island series/''Inanimate Insanity'' * Napoleon Dynamite (animated TV version) * The Jellies! * Cartoon Network: CN School (%) * SpongeBob SquarePants * Invader Zim * Axe Cop * On The Way: The Animated Adventures (%) * High School USA! * Lucas Bros. Moving Co. * Golan the Insatiable * Bordertown * Animal Cops (%) * Family Situations (%) * Aqua Teen Hunger Force * Reilly Toons Unleashed (%) * Duckman * The Ripping Friends * The Owl House * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Animated Series (%) * Mr. Pickles * Where Are the Toons Now? * Dick Figures * The Miserable Adventures of Riley (%) * Gatopardos the Cheetah (season 6) (%) * Horror Theater (%) * Blue's World (%) * Zombie City (%) * Sketch This! (%) * The Villain Diaries (%) * Space Police (%) * Hearty and Mates (%) * Archer * Drawn Together (both the original and the 2021 revival (%)) * Ugly Americans * The Awesomes * Moonbeam City * Superjail! * Danny Phantom * F is for Family * Home Movies * Bob's Burgers * The Critic * Neighbors from Hell * Total Drama series * Space Ghost Coast to Coast/''The Brak Show'' * Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law/''Bugs Bunny: Attorney at Law'' (%) * A Kitty Bobo Show (%) * Liquid Television * Bob and Margaret * The Wacky World of Tex Avery * SuperMansion * Loonatics Unleashed/''Loonatics Reloaded/''Hanna-Barberics Unleashed/''Hollic the Speedy Boy'' (%) * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat * Alejo y Valentina (in English dub) * Alejandro "El LoCo" Szycula's shorts (in English dub) * La Familia del Barrio (in English dub) * Vulgarcito (in English dub) * Vete a la Versh (both Internet and TV versions (%)) (in English dub) * HuevoCartoon shorts (in English dub) * Blood Squad (%) * Sajoedri, USA (%) * The Terrestrial Extraterrestrials (%) * I Love Luke (%) * The Expungers (%) * Purge (%) * The Simpsons * Futurama * Disenchantment * Crime-Fighting Mice (%) * Family Guy * American Dad * Seth MacFarlane's Cavalcade of Cartoon Comedy * Life in Cramtown (%) * The Cleveland Show * The Crazy Misadventures of Roger the Alien (%) * Pearls Before Swine (%) * The Nutshack (Studiopolis dub only) * Brickleberry * Clone High * Reilly Toons Unleashed/''Kangaroos Unite/''Super Cat and Power Dog Reloaded (%) * The Boondocks * ''2 Broke Girls'' (animated version) (%) * BoJack Horseman * Gary the Rat * The Coyote Family (%) * John Kricfalusi's Hanna-Barbera shorts * Private Snafu cartoons * Bonk and Cheese Unleashed (%) * The Venture Bros. * Celebrity Epic Rap Battles of History (%) * Space Ghost: Coast to Coast * Warner House (%) * Gargoyles * MAD * The Problem Solverz * Secret Mountain Fort Awesome * TBA Live-action * Crime City (%) * Wonder Showzen * The Big Bang Theory * Raising Hope * Stranger Things * Goosebumps (TV series) * A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV series) * Law and Order series * 1000 Ways to Die * MANswers * Enchufe.tv (in English dub, as Enchufe.tv on Dark Box) * Dirty Princesses (%) * Happy! * Magic (%) * Orange is the New Black * Annoying Orange/''The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange'' * The Goldbergs * Family, At Last (%) * Scrubs * Modern Family * Two Men and a Half * Mystery Siblings (%) * Will and Grace * Seahaven (%) * Once Upon a Time/''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland'' * Two and a Half Men * New Girl * Red as Diamonds (%) * Family's Life (%) * The Muppets (2015 series) * Son of Zorn * Thrill Seeker (%) * Gotham * 2 Broke Girls * Leonard Gate’s Tales of Horror ''(%) Films Animated *''The Secret of NIMH duology *''Sausage Party'' *Ralph Bakshi's films *''The Black Cauldron'' *''Down and Dirty Duck'' *''Waltz with Bashir'' *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (Disney film) *''Felidae'' *''South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut'' *''The Simpsons Movie'' *''Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters'' *''Futurama'' film series *''The Breadwinner'' *''Animal Farm'' *''Dick Figures: The Movie'' *''The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie!'' *''Rock n Rule'' *''High Schoolers'' (%) *''The Molly Movie'' (%) *''Monster House'' *''Beavis and Butt-Head Do America'' *''The Plague Dogs'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' film series *''The Tale of Face Paints'' (%) *''Isle of Dogs'' *Chuck Jones' The Jungle Book specials *''South Park: Imaginationland: The Movie'' *''The Missing Link'' *''Bebe's Kids'' *''Hell and Back'' *''The Dark Cauldron'' *''On The Way'' animated films (%) *''South Park: Coon and Friends: The Movie'' (%) *''The Adventures of The Face Paint: The Movie'' (%) *''Pocahontas'' (Disney film) *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' *''The Dumb Bears'' film series (%) *''Coraline'' *''Marcianos vs. Mexicanos'' (in English dub) *''Howler'' Anime Live-action *''Godzilla'' series *''Jurassic Park'' series *''Jaws'' series *''Pirates of the Caribbean series *''American Pie series *''Scary Movie'' series *''Dumb and Dumber'' series *''Batman: The Dark Knight'' series *''On The Way'' live-action series (%) *''21 Jump Street'' series *''Men in Black'' series *''Ren and Stimpy'' (film) (%) *All Happy Madison Productions' adult-oriented films *''Psycho'' *''The Ring'' *''It'' *''Wild Tales'' *''A Series of Unfortunate Events'' (film) *''Maleficent'' (film) *''Bad Grandpa'' (extended version) *''Ted'' duology *''Dark Spirits and Me'' (%) *''Lake Sehore'' (%) *''Meet the Feebles'' *''We're the Millers'' *''A Million Ways to Die in the West'' *''The Mask'' (1994 film) *''The Mask'' (2020 film) (%) *''Action Point'' Wacky the Stoner Crow Wacky the Stoner Crow is the mascot of the block. He is a crow who is a stoner (hence his name). Dark Box Originals These are the shows created for the block. *'BoxTubers' - Dark Box's first original series and the only one who aired excursively in Latin America. In the show, some of the block's characters play some real-life games. *'Twisted Tales of Shonen and Shojo' - an adult-orriented take to Kawaii Box's mascots Shonen and Shojo. *'Cartoon Animal Town' - a series featuring established cartoon animal characters in a adult comedy setting. *'Cartoon People Madness' - a spin-off to Cartoon Animal Town, with humans. *'The New Misadventures of Winnie the Pooh' - a Seth MacFarlane take to Disney's Winnie the Pooh. It is a mixture of live-action and animation. * Star Wars: Galaxy of Laughs - a comedy Star Wars show about the characters living in their somewhat regular lives. * Hero Love or Thief Hate - a male superhero falls in love with a female thief and they get in crazy stuff. * Pyscho Birdz - Three birds in The 3 Strooges-esque situations. * Fairytaleland - The bizzare misadventures of the Three Little Pigs in the titular town poublated by animal characters from classic literature. * Downtown Felines - TBD * Creative Minds - TBD * Crossover City - TBD * Legacy Robot - a Robot Chicken-esque sketch show. * Logo City Vice - a series set in a fictional city named Logopolis where 30 logos live and have adventures and conflicts with other logos. * It's a Wacky Animal World - TBD * John Kricfalusi's World of Weirdness - TBD * The 3000s - TBD * The Photocuts - TBD * Foods - a series set in a fictional city populated only by anthropomorphic foods. * The Doodle Toons Show - A TV series based on the webcomic Doodle Toons. * Gamer Dog - an animated/live action show where a cartoon dog makes gaming videos with his human friends. * Peanuts - a adult-oriented take to Charles M. Schulz' popular comic strip in a South Park-esque setting. * Animator vs. Animation - an adult-oriented version of Alan Becker’s widely popular web series of the same name in which the animator creates stick figures and battles them in miscelanious ways. * 'The Sandbox in the Playground '- an animated series with literally every single fictional character known to mankind. Trivia * Originally, it was supposed to also air family-friendly shows and films that don't air on Kawaii Box, but this was scrapped since the network's founder and CEO, William Winchell, thought that it wouldn't be a good idea due to him finding it "pointless" to add those shows that have some adult/dark humor that are not enough to be considered "adult-oriented" and for a block that is supposedly for mature audiences. However, he had decided that a few family-friendly shows who are really more adult-oriented are allowed to be in the block. ** Originally, SpongeBob SquarePants and The Amazing World of Gumball were gonna be taken off, but he saw some of their gross-out scenes and episodes with adult themes and thought they were similar to Ren and Stimpy (although Ren and Stimpy is more adult-oriented than them), so he kept them. *''Happy Tree Friends'', Battle for Dream Island series/''Inanimate Insanity'', the Cyanide & Happiness shorts/''The Cyanide & Happiness Show'', Huevocartoon, Vete a la Versh and Annoying Orange are the only web series airing on Dark Box. William Winchell once stated that he wanted to air some internet shows on Dark Box because he thought it'd be nice for some to appear on TV. **When the Cyanide & Happiness shorts air in the block, most of them are collected into a single episode, using the The Cyanide & Happiness Show intro from the Season 3 finale Now That's When I Call Those Guys/''Now That's That''. * The Studiopolis redub of The Nutshack is aired rather than the original version because this version is more successful and favorable than its original. * In the English dub version of the original One Piece, Luffy's voice is re-dubbed by Seth MacFarlane, to fit his age and gender. Mainly because Luffy's high-pitch childlike voice, done by an actress, is concerned to be wired, annoying and have no sense and point to fit his age and gender. Poll Do you like this idea? Yes Meh No Category:Programming Blocks Category:Kawaii Box Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas